


Перед чужим рассветом

by Grey_creature



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь перед чужим рассветом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перед чужим рассветом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx

За двадцать лет их знакомства, и крайне близкого знакомства, Пайк никогда не видел Александра Маркуса настолько взвинченным. Собственно, никогда не видел, Алекс всегда был очень спокоен. Даже когда они десять часов ждали выхода на связь группы, от которой зависело, развяжет Федерация очень серьезный конфликт с ромуланцами или нет, и миссию которой санкционировал лично Маркус – под свою полную ответственность.  
Они находились у Маркуса дома в кабинете, и Пайк сидел в кресле и пытался читать очередной отчет с «Энтерпрайз» - как всегда, «без происшествий». Шел второй месяц обкатки флагмана, и, хотя научно-исследовательская часть отчетов была заполнена от и до, параграф, в который заносились происшествия, был девственно чист. А в том, что полеты и миссии, выполняемые под руководством Джима Кирка, в плане происшествий чисты и девственны, Пайк сильно сомневался. Но сосредоточиться на отчете не получалось – Алекс ходил из угла в угол, и вокруг него разве что еще не искрило. Что-то должно было грянуть.  
Пайк не спрашивал, что именно. С каждой следующей ступени карьерной лестницы, а тем более карьерной лестницы такой организации, как Звездный флот, открывается все более широкий обзор, и бывают случаи, когда очередной виток спирали лучше не видеть. А этот случай явно был таким – хладнокровием Алекс Маркус мог соперничать с анакондами. И безжалостностью тоже.  
Внезапно Алекс прервал очередной рейс от одного угла к другому, развернулся и подошел к столу. Открыл ящик и из дальнего угла вытащил начатую пачку сигарет с вложенной зажигалкой. Закурил – Пайк глянул, не трясутся ли руки, не тряслись, - и жадно затянулся. И смотреть на виток, задачу на котором сейчас решал Алекс, Пайку окончательно расхотелось. Что-то крайне жестокое и крайне мерзкое должен быть сделать адмирал Александр Маркус, глава Звездного флота, – и помочь ему не мог никто. Десятки лучших аналитиков, консультантов, советников могли просчитать ситуацию по пяти сеткам координат, составить макеты рисков, выдать срочные прогнозы, но принять решение должен был один человек. Тот, у которого почти безграничная власть, обратной стороной которой висит бесконечная ответственность. И который сейчас курил одну за другой, стряхивая пепел частью на ковер, частью в чашку из-под кофе. Пятую за последние два часа.  
Пайк смотрел и молчал. Если бы Алекс хотел, он бы начал разговор, но тот молчал, и поэтому молчал Пайк. Просто сидел в кресле, составляя компанию, понимающую, не вызывающую на разговор, изначально бессмысленный, потому что все, что мог бы посоветовать Кристофер Пайк, уже посоветовали самые высококлассные специалисты. Оставался последний шаг.  
Маркус внезапно остановился. Оперся бедром о стол, вытряхнул последнюю сигарету, сунул в рот, зажег и затянулся. И курил, и смотрел на Пайка стылым бесцветным взглядом палача, уставшего от своей работы, но не могущего уйти, – замены нет. И Пайку было понятно: сейчас все кончится - Алекс принял решение. Верное это решение или нет - покажет время, но без решений, в том числе таких, нет движения вперед. Есть топтание на месте. Топчущиеся на месте – это толпа. У толпы всегда должен быть принимающий решения лидер, ибо толпа без лидера – это стадо. А стаду всегда одна дорога – на бойню.  
Маркус докурил, сунул окурок в чашку и плеснул себе коньяка. Напряжение резко его отпустило, как всегда бывает после тяжелого решения, и, похоже, дочитывать отчет Пайку предстояло уже на следующий день.  
Маркус протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Разыгрывать из себя гордого героя Пайку не хотелось, не перед Алексом же, и он обхватил Маркуса за запястье и позволил себя поднять.  
В постели Алекс был осторожен и непривычно заботлив. Пайк не возражал – спина все еще болела, только убрал подушку: так было легче лежать - лицом вниз, сложив руки над головой и позволяя Алексу делать все самому. Начиная от смазки, согретой на пальцах, ласк подготовки, от которых он содрогался в восхитительных судорогах, - и шепот «все хорошо?» казался смешным, - мягких поцелуев в плечи и заканчивая невыносимо долгим проникновением. Все, чтобы не сделать больно.  
Алекс словно уходил от того, что сделает завтра, через дурман ощущений понял Пайк. Вся нежность, на которую Алекс, как ни странно, был способен, но которую проявлял считанные разы, словно ложилась на поднятый конец качающейся планки, уравновешивая что-то. Как вывернутый наизнанку баланс – завтра будет страшно.  
Алекс двигался все быстрее, но удерживался на руках, не наваливаясь на него всем весом, и дышал все тяжелее. Пайк не мог двинуться, а желание кончить было невыносимым, и он простонал «Алекс, пожалуйста», и тот понял, заставил себя толкаться медленнее, обхватить член Криса горячей ладонью и позволить кончить первым. И только потом позволил себе несколько жестких движений, которых хватило, чтобы сорваться в оргазм.  
После всего Крис медленно и тяжело перевернулся на спину. Поднял руку и притянул Алекса к себе. Тот послушно наклонился, и Пайк взглянул ему в глаза. Жуткое стылое выражение ушло, и Алекс выглядел расслабленным – действительно расслабленным, не просто на физическом уровне, а на внутреннем. Спокойным.  
Справится. Они все справятся. Они – штаб Звездного флота, высшее командование, истинная элита Объединенной Федерации планет, они смогут сделать все. Все, что необходимо Федерации, пусть даже она об этом не догадывается.  
И иногда лучше, когда не догадывается.


End file.
